


NJPW OnTheRoad: Kenny Omega #3

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Introspection, It just happened, M/M, Possibly a follow up in the future, but don't get your hopes up, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: AJ's thoughts after watching the latest edition of NJPW OnTheRoad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad.

**Disclaimer: All characters used are property of the WWE and NJPW, and I do not own any of them. This story is one of fiction and has never, nor will ever, happen. This was not created with the intent to harm anyone.**

**A/N: I was watching old Kenny Omega stuff (because he's a cutie and I love him), and I finally got to watching NJPW OnTheRoad: Kenny Omega #3 from October 20th, 2016, the one with the Young Bucks. And they talked about AJ and The Club at the end. I instantly opened up Wattpad and wrote this. It's probably not going anywhere but. *shrug* Enjoy!!**

_"I thought we were closer than that."_

The words replayed in AJ's mind for what had to be the hundredth time that week. He still couldn't believe that Kenny - _his_ Kenny - could ever question how close they were. After everything they had been through together.

But, then again, maybe that's why he isn't really AJ's Kenny anymore.

All because he had to keep his future work place a secret until it was all but official. The only thing he had left to do was fly over and put his name on the dotted line. 

But he went to Kenny before that, told him what was happening. That he wouldn't do it if Kenny didn't want him to, if it meant losing the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_"I thought we were closer than that."_

He assured AJ he understood that his time in NJPW was done, that moving onto the WWE was the best thing for him. That it's everything he's been waiting for. He earned the right to go there, Kenny wasn't going to stop him. And if it meant putting their relationship on hold? Well, if they were meant to be together, then they'd find a way to make it work. At the very least, they'd hold onto their friendship.

That's what Kenny said, anyways.

AJ plops down onto the bed, setting his mostly-empty bottle of.. something alcoholic. A gift from Gallows, AJ didn't bother questioning it. He probably heard the interview, too. Figured it was something he needed.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, AJ stares at the bright screen, the only light in the room, until he found the messaging icon. Tapping on it, he scrolls through his list of Contacts until he finds the one.

_My Cleaner xoxo_

**[text: sent →]: I miss you.**

**Time stamped: January 31st, 2016**

Nine months. Nine months without responding. AJ checked it everyday; wrote, deleted, rewrote, and deleted a message every time. It still broke his heart, knowing the love of his life hated him so much that he couldn't even text back. Anything would have worked, it didn't even have to be in English. Just something to know he didn't lose his best friend and his soul mate over something he couldn't control.

_"I thought we were closer than that._

Eyes cast downward at the screen, all logical thinking was out the window. It had been since he opened the damn bottle - he wasn't even a drinker, not really. He just needed to not feel, not think. What good that did him.

Using whatever brain power he has left, AJ moves his fingers along the keyboard. He didn't think, he just did, and he didn't even hesitate to hit send.

**[text: sent →]: Yeah, I thought so too.**

AJ tosses his phone across the room, not knowing nor caring where it went. Shrugging off his jacket, he tosses that over too before taking a final chug out of his drink before placing it on the ground, moving his legs onto the bed so he could lay down. He closes his eyes, trying to block everything out; his thoughts, his emotions, his heart.

If only he could.

**[one new message]**


End file.
